


the universe was made (just to be seen by my eyes)

by hospice, Spacebabevomit



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha Jim Hopper, Alpha Max, Alpha Mike, Alpha Nancy Wheeler, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, BAMF Joyce Byers, Beta Dustin, Beta Jonathan Byers, Beta Joyce Byers, Bottom Steve Harrington, Breeding, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gay Steve Harrington, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Good Parent Joyce Byers, Hopper is a good dad, I don't like Nancy, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Steve Harrington, Omega Verse, Omega Will, Oral Knotting, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mom, Panic Attacks, People are kinda mean to omegas, Plot, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Steve Harrington, Sassy Steve, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Steve Feels, Steve Harrington Is a Mess, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Sub Steve Harrington, Tags Are Hard, Top Billy Hargrove, beta eleven, im out here just thinking as i go, im sorry my tags are wild, kinda a slow burn, mostly just fangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hospice/pseuds/hospice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebabevomit/pseuds/Spacebabevomit
Summary: Steve Harrington, Omega, 18, has a big problem. That problem is the new alpha in town, Billy Hargrove, who won't seem to leave him alone. He already has enough problems with a gaggle of pups who follow him around, and with parents who don't care. What more could he handle? Something more sinister arises, and the omega finds family in a odd place.





	1. you taught me the courage of stars before you left

**Author's Note:**

> my first story!! i love the omegaverse so of course i have to add to the community. also, the upside down has already happened, minus a few events that is
> 
> mostly focuses on steve n the kids for a bit!! then it'll get to the harringrove, dont you worry

The day Steve found out he was an omega was the worst day in his life.

 

His parents, two well known alphas were in shock and disgust. They had hoped for an alpha son, or at least a beta. But, he was an omega.

So Steve was immediately put on suppressants, and a fake beta scent. He felt miserable for awhile, before sucking it up and carrying on with life.

 

Hawkins was a small town, and thankfully his parents said nothing of his rank and hid it from the close knit community. 

 

* * *

That was until high school hit. The brunet omega got tired of it all, and started wearing more omega-like clothing; sweaters, soft colors, made himself pretty. In an act of teenage rebellion, he told his closest friend at the time, a beta named Tommy, that he was an omega. He shouldn't be treated any differently, right? He was still human. Still the king of the school. Tommy ended up leaking Steve's rank to the whole school, and by the end of the day Steve had been looked at differently by all.

 

Come senior year, nobody cared anymore. Steve had found an alpha of his dreams, Nancy Wheeler. She was pretty as could be, smart, and kind. He thought he had found the one, up until a party split them up. She had been seeing the beta Jonathan Byers, and Steve was heartbroken. He eventually got over it, and got on good terms with the pair. Everything was good until the new kid showed up.

 

5'10, 170 pounds of raging alpha and muscle. Billy Hargrove hit on every living thing, mostly so he could get his way. Automatically Steve knew that this guy was going to cause problems.

 

* * *

"Go to class, Dustin." 

 

The curly haired pup wouldn't leave him alone again.

 

"But Steve! Mike wants to know if we can come over tonight." The young beta whined, tugging at Steve's sweater sleeve. He _really_ needed to know, it was important.

"Fine! Fine! Fine. Just...Just go to class now. The bell is about to ring." He sighed, and thankfully Dustin left, catching up with his friends. Steve went the other way, praying to get to his locker without any other interruptions. 

 

 He made it, unlocking and opening his locker to get his books out.

Or at least he thought.

 

"Hey there pretty thing." A voice purred, and the omega groaned.

"No." He replied, closing his locker to come face to face with the owner of the voice, blue eyes piercing into him.

 

"C'mon Bambi, I didn't even get to say anything!" Billy complained, raising his eyebrows, to which Steve scoffed at. "There's a reason why I said 'No.' And that reason is, I don't want to talk to you." He huffed, grabbing his books and heading to class. He could feel those eyes staring at him still as he walked. 

 

* * *

School went by as slow as ever, and for once Billy didn't bother him. Steve waited by his car for the kids, since Dustin surprisingly convinced him to let them all get a ride for the night over at his house.

 

"Steve!" He heard the kid yell, and looked over in the direction. Dustin and the rest of the pups were charging towards him, all of them laughing and smiling. That made the brunet omega smile slightly, before hiding it as the group got closer. 

 

"Alright shitheads, get in the car. Stop being so loud." He huffed, unlocking the BMW so they all could get in. The kids piled up inside the car, while Dustin got to sit in the passenger seat while Steve got in. "Everyone ready?" He asked, looking in the back seat at the group. The pups cheered, their happy scent filling the car. Steve couldn't hold back a grin, and pulled out of the school's lot and headed down the road to his house. "Hopper said that he'd drop El off at six!" Mike yelled over the noise of the others, and Steve nodded.

"Alright team, sounds good." 

The car zoomed down the road, kicking up leaves as it went.

 

* * *

All the kids were settled an playing their board game; _'D &D Steve! I've told you before! Get it right!'_ Dustin had snapped at him and to which the pup got an affectionate cuff to the back of the head, as Steve ordered a pizza for them all. The group was situated in the living room on the floor by the TV, while Steve hung back slightly and watched. Mike was yelling something at Max along the lines of _'Don't be stupid! That was totally a six!'_ While Lucas and Will laughed. 

 

The doorbell rang, and the omega went to the front door and opened it. The older alpha Jim Hopper stood there, a hand on his adoptive daughter's shoulder, a beta named Eleven, or Jane. But everyone mostly knew her as El. "Hey chief! How're you?" Steve greeted, smiling at the two. "I'm fine, El, go get with the others sweetheart." Hopper ushered her inside, and she ran giggling to the living room.

"Remember to call me if anything goes wrong, okay Harrington?" The alpha grunted, but there was a happy glint in his eyes. "Of course sir, wouldn't think of doing anything else." He replied, nodding. "Alright, see you kid." Hopper waved and left, while Steve closed the door and walked back inside.

 

"Steve! Is the pizza here yet?" Dustin yelled, and Steve rolled his eyes. "No you idiot! I just called the place. Calm down!" He yelled back, and got a annoyed huff in response from the teens. 

* * *

The pizza eventually came, and all the kids sat around the TV to watch whatever interesting show was on. Steve hung out a little, mostly just to see if anyone needed anything. He went out to the back porch to look out over the pool, shaking his head a little. After all that had happened, he still did not like the area at night. 

 

He stiffened up slightly when he heard something in the bushes, before relaxing when a raccoon waddled out and headed to the edge of the pool. "Hey! Out! No!" He yelled halfheartedly at the animal, and it waddled away. He sighed, unlocking the porch door and going out to look and make sure that the raccoon was gone. Steve stood there for a moment, hands on his hips before starting to go back inside. 

 

That's when he heard a growl, and promptly ran back inside and locked every door possible, while the pups watched on in confusion. 

"Steve, what the hell is going on?" Dustin asked, the other kids starting to get anxious at the change in Steve's scent.

"Heard something, its okay though, just...just go back to your show." He mumbled, shooing them all back. They were skeptical but listened anyway, all going back to the living room and sitting down again.

 

He didn't hear or see anything else for the rest of the night. 

 Hopper came to pick up El a couple hours later, and he was getting ready to go drop off all the other pups until he heard the doorbell ring. Steve's eyebrows furrowed a little, before he went to open it, and it was Hargrove leaning against the doorframe. 

 

"Hey Bambi, I'm here for my sister." The alpha rumbled, smirking a little. "Oh, uh yeah right. Max!" He called over his shoulder, and the ginger alpha pup came bounding from the group, rolling her eyes. "Go ahead to the car, shitbird." Billy snorted, and Max grumbled but complied. 

"You look spooked, pretty boy. What's up?" The blonde asked, his blue eyes on Steve. "Nothing. Everything's good." He muttered, shaking his head. That's when Billy's scent went to a worried shade, and Steve was a little surprised by that. "Fine, whatever. See you at school, pretty boy." The blonde alpha sneered, before turning and walking back to his car.

 

The night ended with Steve dropping the kids off one by one, and then going home and thinking that maybe, _just maybe,_ that Billy wasn't the biggest asshole on the planet.


	2. with shortness of breath, you explained the infinite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are starting to get weird again. billy tries harder to get someone to notice him and maybe carry on more than a three word conversation. it might just work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an// the titles have nothin to do with the story, just wanted to use one of my fave songs for this

The first thing Steve finds in the morning is a dead raccoon in front of his house. He had just gone out to get the paper before heading to school, when he smelled the rotting flesh.

 

"Fuck- Okay. Great." He grumbled, holding his blue shirt up over his nose, furrowing his eyebrows as he shoved the ripped up corpse with a stick towards the bushes and trees on the side of his house. After that he tried not to think of what could've killed it, and headed out to school. 

* * *

 

School went by slow, the pups left him alone, and so did Billy, surprisingly. It was a quiet day. He was in his second to last period when he felt a tap on his shoulder, looking behind him. Billy was leaning forwards a bit, staring right at him.

"What do you want?" Steve hissed, trying not to bother the teacher.

"I need to talk to you."

"Why?"

The alpha huffed in slight amusement,

"Just meet me by my car, _okay_ Harrington?"

Steve at this point was slightly annoyed, but also intrigued. Usually the blonde would leave him alone if he showed no interest, but this time he kept trying.

"Fine." He sniffed, and turned back forwards, finding himself smiling slightly at the pleased rumble from the alpha behind him.

After class he headed to his last period, not willing to admit to himself that he was dwelling on the thought of Billy. He didn't like this asshole, did he? No way, he was just curious as to what the blonde had to say.

* * *

 

School ended, and the brunet omega headed towards the blue camaro in the parking lot of the school. He waited there for a few minutes, and was about to leave before,

 

"Hey, pretty boy! You showed up. Didn't expect you to come, thought you were just tryin' to get me to leave you alone." Billy laughed, his hands in his pockets as he sauntered over. 

"You gave no information, I was curious, so here I am." Steve shrugged, crossing his arms as Billy flicked out a cig and a lighter.

"Last night you were scared about somethin', sweetheart. Max wouldn't shut the fuck up about you freaking out last night either." He took a puff from his cigarette. "And I might not like the little bitch that much, but she convinced me something's going on."

 

Steve raised an eyebrow, quietly cursing Max for tattling on him. "There was just a weird noise outside, that's all." He muttered, shaking his head. Billy smiled slightly,

"Good. Just like I said, I don't like her that much, but if anything happened to her, I'd be in deep shit. So, **_don't_** mess up when you watch her and those other brats." He sneered.

 

"Yeah, yeah, I don't even know why you'd tell me this, I'm not going to get her _killed_ or anything. I mostly just the host of their weird game nights." Steve muttered, and his freckled arms stayed crossed.

* * *

 

He could still smell the dead raccoon outside of his house. Steve sighed as he entered the quiet home, putting his car keys in the dish by the door. He needed to do something about the rotting body, but he didn't want to go anywhere _near_  it. 

 

He decided to leave the dead coon where it was, out in the bushes by the house. It was early evening, and Steve was up in his room in something you could _try_ to call a nest, since it was quite a wreck but he didn't mind. He was doing some homework, just really relaxing and stuff. 

 After a bit he got up to go see what was in the kitchen for food, pulling out a few things that his parents had left him. 

He settled on just having an apple, since he didn't want to try and attempt dinner yet, since it was still early. Maybe around 4 o'clock-ish. Steve went back up to his room, apple in hand.

He snacked on it while finishing up english homework, then decided on taking a small nap. He sat his notebook on the side table, laying back down and getting comfortable and started dozing off. 

 

About an hour later a huge crashing noise sounded, jolting Steve out of his sleep and making him jump out of his nest.

 

"What the _**fuck**_?" Steve spoke out loud to himself, running downstairs. The sound had come from outside, in the backyard. He went to the kitchen, looking out the back window at the treeline behind the pool.

 

His blood ran cold when he saw a hulking figure making it's way through the trees, going deeper in the forest. It had knocked a whole pool chair into the water, which was on it's way sinking to the bottom, water churning. 

The omega scrambled away from the kitchen, nearly tripping up the stairs to his room. He lunged for the walkie-talkie on his desk, opening it's antenna and turning it on to the designated channel.

 

_"Dustin, we have a code red."_


	3. how rare and beautiful it is to even exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the plan

_"We have a **WHAT?!** -over."_ Came the crackling reply, Steve rolling his eyes slightly.

 

"A code _RED_! -over." 

 

_"A CODE RED?! -over."_

 

"Yes you dipshit, stop making me repeat myself- over." Steve hissed, and a huff came from the other line on the walkie talkie. 

 

" _Can you explain why?- over._ " 

 

"I think there's a demodog or whatever the hell you guys call 'em is in my backyard. Knocked my mom's favorite pool chair into the pool, too."

* * *

 

Steve felt terror run through him as he watched the chair sink. He felt horrible that the kids were thrown into this mess, made him feel guilty that a set of kids had to deal with something so dangerous. He felt bad that the whole town had to go through this.The brunet sighed and backed away from the window, going back towards the couch. He sat down, staring at the walkie-talkie in his hands. Steve groaned, setting it down next to him as he rubbed his eyes. This all was tiring, they had already closed the gate! Everything was supposed to be normal again.

 

But, it never was going to be normal again, was it? Of course not, it had stopped being normal when Will and Barb disappeared, and when Nancy slowly drifted away from him. No, he didn't hate her or Jonathan, he just wished she had told him a better way instead of yelling at him drunk in a bathroom at a party.

 

The omega felt a whine catch in his throat, and was about to throw himself a spontaneous pity party before he heard the radio crackle again with voices. 

 

"Hey! If there are demodogs are still out there, shouldn't we have a meeting? This seems a little important! Over." Lucas crowed over the radio, and heard a chorus of replies until Mike's voice overpowered everyone's. 

 

"Everyone be at my house by six. You too, Steve. Over." The younger Wheeler said, and they all could hear his radio shut off. Voices still carried over the radio, and Steve clicked off his radio as well. He whined  quietly, curling up on the couch. He was a bit soothed by the softness of the couch, but not exactly. All he wanted to do was take the kids away from all of this, they didn't deserve to go through all of this.

 

* * *

Six o'clock came soon enough, and Steve found himself going to his car and starting along the way to the Wheeler's house. It wasn't that far away, thankfully. 

 

He pulled into the driveway just as the garage door opened, raising slowly to expose Mike and Lucas already there. Steve raised an eyebrow, parking his car and getting out. "Steve! Hey!" Lucas greeted, smiling a little despite the situation. "Hey little man." He replied with a grin, locking his car and walking over.

 

"C'mon, everyone is already here." Mike said, already heading back inside. "Well hello to you too, Mike. And how is everyone here? Its like, six o'five." Steve snorted, but followed the two inside anyway. "I said 'be at my house by six' not be here any later." The younger Wheeler retorted, going into the house.

 

"Don't mind him, he's worried and grumpy." Lucas whispered, leading Steve through the hallways and to the basement. "Isn't he always?" The omega asked, which got a snort of laughter from Lucas. "Yeah, you're right." The darker pup replied, rolling his eyes.

 

Everyone was gathered in the basement, huddled around a table. When Steve walked in he was greeted by a chorus of 'hello's' and happy chirps,  to which Steve smiled at. He took a seat next to Dustin, ruffling his capped head a bit. 

 

"Okay, so we know that there's a Demogorgon in Steve's backyard. That means that there has to be more, so when the Gate closed, not all of those things died." Mike explained, sighing. "Dustin, how long did it take Dart to grow?" Lucas asked the curly haired pup, looking across the table at him. "Uh...like a whole school day? Six hours at least." Dustin replied with a small shrug. Mike groaned, "That means if we don't do something soon, there's gonna be a community of Demogorgons running around town. Literally everyone will die." He frowned, thinking. 

  
Steve didn't like this. Sure, he didn't understand half of what was going on still, but he didn't want anyone to get hurt. "We need to think of a plan, and a good one fast. This is really important guys." Dustin said, eyebrows furrowed. "Well, instead of telling us what to do, maybe start thinking!" Lucas retorted, pointing an annoyed look at his friend. "God I was just saying-" "Guys! **Focus**!" Max cut him off, the ginger pup looking anxious and annoyed at the same time. "What if we got them all in one place? It would be easier to take them out!" She suggested. Steve frowned a little, that was a good idea but he didn't want to risk anyone. He was more worried about her, due to the threat that Billy had thrown at him. Could he call it a threat?

 

Lucas looked at her with what he could only describe as heart-eyes, and the rest of them slowly nodded. "That...that could work." Will nodded, agreeing quietly. "The lab could still be open, so that plan could work there. But it still might be guarded." The small omega said, looking around the table. "But guys, how safe is that idea? There could be more of those things there than we could ever imagine. I don't want any of you getting hurt." Steve finally spoke up, regarding what they were saying. 

 

"But Steeeeeve.." Came the reply of whines, and the eldest boy rolled his eyes.

 

"It could be dangerous, which is why we need another plan!" Mike exclaimed over the others, "A back-up. You know, like if this one doesn't work, we can use it instead. And so that Steve doesn't lose his mind." The younger Wheeler snarked, pointedly looking at Steve. "Hey, maybe we can put a tracker on one. Since you know, they mostly move in packs. Then we can find where they all are. Like a den-raid." Dustin suggested, gesturing with his hands a little. Steve didn't like that idea either, but it might be more safe than anything. "Maybe! What would we use? Like a GPS? I think my mom has one. I dunno." Lucas added, shrugging. 

 

"But-but what if-" Steve was cut off with a loud _SHH_ all the pups looking at him. "You can chaperone, don't worry." Max said cheekily, laughing a little. "Fine. But the moment I see anything; _and I mean anything_ , go wrong, we're calling it off and trying something new, got it?" He hissed out, looking around the table seriously. 

 

"Yes, Steve." Replied all of them, before starting to chatter about how they were going to pull this off. Steve dreaded this entire thing, he just wanted things to be normal. 

 

And he _really_ didn't want to tell a parent about how their pup got mauled by a otherworldly creature.


	4. i tried to write it down but i could never find a pen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns some things.  
> A- Tommy is a dick  
> B- Billy isn’t as rude as he seems  
> 

Steve headed home that night after an hour of listening to the group talk. He didn’t try to butt in, or anything, since he really didn’t know how to handle this. All he was good at was holding a bat and swinging for his life.

 

The omega sighed as he quickly walked to his front door, not wanting to stay out in the dark any longer. He let himself inside, tossing his keys into the dish by the door after he locked it.

 

He took a shower and went to sleep after that, trying not to dream of the pups, 𝙃𝙄𝙎 pups, getting ripped to shreds by those monsters.

* * *

 

 

The next morning Steve got ready for school like normal, priming his hair and picking out the most put together outfit he could manage. He grabbed his keys and a piece of toast for the way out, driving to school.

 He saw Billy briefly stalking through the hallways, but managed to avoid him for a good while. That was until gym came around, and the whole cycle of annoyance started.

 

”𝘏𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘵𝘰𝘯!" Came the loud bark from the dreaded alpha from across the gym, and Steve cringed. He hadn’t even gotten a chance to go change yet and this guy was already trotting quickly towards him. “What.” He snapped, looking up at Billy.

 

”Try not to fuck up the game today, okay?” The blonde’s lip curled into the stupid smirk he always did, and Steve bristled. “I don’t fuck up the games, you’re the one that is constantly all over me! You barely let me do anything!” He hissed back, and turned on his heel to go change. 

 

He was really starting to hate Hawkins more now.

* * *

 

Of course he was picked for shirts on the practice game, and Billy was already stripping off his dumb tank top and showing off.

 

It wasn’t fair, Hargrove was so ripped. Nice arms that usually pushed him over during practice to get him out of the way, chest and shoulders much more broader than Steve’s, and muscular thighs. Steve was absolutely jealous.

 

But, he still tried to play the game to the best that he could. He was skinnier and quicker, if he wasn’t constantly bulldozed by Billy.

 

By the end of the game, Steve had worked up a sweat and was dying for a shower. He hated getting so sweaty and gross. But he found himself slightly mesmerized by the way sweat glistened on stupid Hargrove’s abs or his biceps. Stupid alpha that was unfairly attractive but couldn’t keep his mouth shut at all.

 

In the showers he tried to finish as quickly as possible, trying to avoid running into Billy or Tommy. He really didn’t like Tommy, the guy was an absolute fox and would talk shit about anyone to everyone. And the freckled teen even still thought he and Steve were friends of all things. 

 

Steve stood under the warm spray of water, sighing as he washed his hair. He wasn’t quick enough, because Tommy sauntered over, smug smile on his lips.

 “Heyyy...Steve. How’s it feel to be uprooted by Hargrove? You suck compared to him, you know?” The beta sneered, and Steve’s eyes narrowed. “Shut up dude, I’m literally better than you. You have the worst play on defense I’ve ever seen, maybe you should ask coach for extra lessons on how to pay fucking attention to the ball.” He held his nose up in slight distaste, wrinkled some.

That earned him a deep growl from Tommy, who suddenly crowded his space, teeth drawn back some. It was meant to be intimidating, but Steve thought he looked like a dumbass. But, he didn’t like how the beta had gotten so close so fast. “Watch it, omega. Last time I checked, you lost that right to talk to me like that when you became a pansy, bitch.” Tommy snapped, acting on the apparently touchy subject. Steve shrank some, features pinched and his lips in a tight frown. 

But, that soon stopped when Tommy was wrenched away from him, and got a face full of an angry blonde.

”The fuck do you think you’re doing?” Billy snarled explosively, canines flashing as he spoke down to the beta, shoving him away. Tommy spluttered, eyes still locked on Steve lividly. “That fucking faggot insulted me!” He hissed, and that just seemed to make Billy angrier.

”I heard 𝒀𝑶𝑼 say something to him first, dirtface. I don’t know where you thought you could talk to an omega like that, but it is NOT here.” He snarled again, blue eyes narrowed. He wasn’t going to comment on what Tommy called the brunette. All he knew that was in Cali, NOBODY was treated like that. And he was really protective of that, due to past experiences that he had seen his mom in. She had taught him that everyone was normal, despite their rank.

Tommy grumbled something incoherent, begrudgingly backing out of the shower and stalking away.

Steve hadn’t moved, he had just stayed where he was, eyes now wide. He hadn’t expected Billy to come to his rescue, even though he didn’t think he needed it. His omega hindbrain couldn’t help but preen, happy that an alpha wanted to help him.

”What was that?” He questioned, wincing some when Billy’s burning gaze turned on him. But, he watched as it softened, and then hardened. “Nothing. People shouldn’t give you shit for standing up for yourself. Isn’t fair.” He rumbled, looking away from Steve.

”Oh. Well uh...thanks.” He said quietly, audible over the shower’s water. “Don’t mention it.” Billy grumbled, shaking his head. After that he turned off Steve’s water, and then left.

 

What an asshole.


	5. Hewwo kids

Hey everyone! Guess what- I will be continuing this I think! I watched ST3 on the 4th, and I absolutely love the Steve content they gave us. So be looking out for new chapters!


End file.
